Bond of Love of the Rose and the Lioness
by YuriChan220
Summary: Co-op with Major Mike Powell. Today is Ageha and Leo's big day as they are finally getting married


**Bond of Love of the Rose and the Lioness**

 **Pairing: Ageha x Leo**

 **Genre:Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Well, it's been a while since I last did a story for this series, but I heard about Leo finally being in the new Senran Kagura games, not the mobile one. So, with the help of my very good friend, Major Mike Powell, we created this story to celebrate Leo's grand debut.**

 **Enjoy~!**

In the dressing room of the humble, pristine-white and soft-brown chapel that stands in the center of a rural town just minutes away from the bustle and hustle of the big city, sits the beautiful Spaniard, the Spanish Senran of Roses, Ageha.

The young woman sits on a comfortable stool, her eyes closed, a smile on her soft-pink lips, a serene look on her beautiful, tanned face.

Ageha sits as she's being pampered by her sweet, proud mother and her best friend, the All-American blonde-haired, blue-eyed Cheerleader Senran, Yoshimitsu, as the two women touch up Ageha's make-up and add the finishing touches on her long, dark-green tresses and last but not least, the breath-taking, pristine, silky wedding dress white as freshly-fallen snow that adorns her voluptuous body.

Today is Ageha's Big Day: today is her wedding day.

"Well, this is it," Ageha says, slightly turning to her best friend. "Leo-san and I are finally getting married."

"I know and I'm very happy for you," the blonde says. "Man, time has really gone by, hasn't it?"

Ageha closes her eyes, a beautiful smile appearing on her face. "Yes, it has, Yoshi. Leo and I were the most beautiful couple anyone in Maisen University ever saw. I mean, look at us! From the time I confessed my feelings to her, to when we started dating and then her proposing to me...I feel like we're closer than ever before."

Yoshimitsu walks toward her friend's side and smiles.

"You two really deserve each other, Ageha. No doubt about it. I mean, in high school and~ especially lately, all you ever talked about is Leo-sama! You just couldn't stop gushing about her~! She's very beautiful and all."

"Yoshi, you're silly. Why wouldn't I talk about her? She's soon going to be my bride."

The bombastic blonde giggles softly while Ageha's mother gives Yoshimitsu a wink.

"Easy, jovencita (young lady). You don't want my daughter to think you're falling in love with her bride, now, do you~?"

The blonde pouts, puffed-out cheeks and all.

"Hey! That's not funny! Stop teasing, Mama-san!"

Ageha lets off a hearty chuckle.

"Anyway, my sweet, sweet child, Ageha...I've longed to see you like this, on your Big Day, for so long...and now that the moment is here...haaaah, I almost feel like my baby girl is being taken away from me..." Ageha's mother can't help but shed a tiny tear or two, wiping them away with a handkerchief.

"Awwww mamá~! Venga, ven aquí." Ageha coos softly and then, stands up from her stool to give her mother a firm, reassuring hug.

"It's Ok, Mamá. You know I'll always be your little girl, your Pequeña Rosita (Little Rose). Ok? Trust Leo-san to take good care of me. If it makes you feel better, I'll invite you to dinner with us as often as possible, Ok~?" She reassures her sweet mother, getting Yoshimitsu to shed a few tears of her own at this heartwarming display of family bonds becoming tighter and stronger than ever.

Ageha's mother gives a firm nod and a smile along with a kiss to Ageha's both cheeks.

"Uh oh~! Ageha-chan, Rose Girl, it's time!" Yoshimitsu then snaps the dark-greenette and her mother out of the moment by pointing in the direction of the main hall, with the iconic wedding song echoing through. "Here comes the bride!" Yoshimitsu cheers.

Ageha's mother gently takes her daughter's arm while the soon-to-be bride is holding a bouquet of flowers and she guides her through the main hall. Everywhere Ageha looks, there are girls she knows at their seats, looking at her with smiles on their faces. She looks ahead to see and smile at the girls of Hebijo, Hanzo and Gessen Academies, all sitting in the first few rows of seats, quietly congratulating their Spaniard fellow Senran. Asuka's grandfather is also seated next to his granddaughter, shedding a tear or two with Asuka calming him down.

The soon-to-be bride tries to stifle a giggle and looks ahead to see her beloved, standing there with a bridal veil on her head, holding roses. Ageha blushes at this and smiles as the beautiful blonde returns the smile. Once they reach her, Ageha's mother steps aside while the two girls in beautiful wedding dresses set the flowers aside and take each other's hand, golden eyes staring at the violet.

"You look...beautiful...!" Ageha whispers in awe.

"I can say the same for you, my beautiful Ageha," Leo replies softly.

"Gracias...(Thank you…)" The Spaniard blushes harder than earlier while slightly looking away.

"Now, now, Ageha...tears, as blissful as they may be, don't fit a face like yours~" Leo coos as she gently cups Ageha's cheek to wipe away a couple of rebellious tears of joy from the girl's beautiful golden eyes.

"Sí (Yes)...sorry, Leo-san. I'm just...so incredibly happy right now...I...I'm almost speechless, I'm so happy~!" Ageha whispers, her beautiful, accented voice thicker with blissful emotions than her own Spanish accent.

Leo chuckles softly and then, she squeezes Ageha's elbow-gloved hands in her own and the two turn to the official that will shortly bind them in holy shinobi matrimony: none other than the white-haired, veteran teacher of Hanzo Academy, Kiriya-sensei. He gives the two Senran maidens before him a slight smile.

"Dear beloved, men and women, shinobi rivals and comrades alike. We're gathered here today to witness the union of Ageha-san and Leo-san of Maisen University for Girls, two young ninjas with an incredibly promising future that will surely be even greater now as they walk the path of the ninja together, side by side, hand in hand."

There is a pause for a moment, with the two brides still gazing at each other and the audience watching. Kiriya continues.

"And now, Ageha-san, Leo-san. It's time to exchange vows. Ageha-san?"

The Spaniard swallows hard, trying to keep herself from crying happy tears. The moment is finally here and Ageha can't seem to contain herself.

"Leo-san...ever since I met you...I knew you were and still are stunning, mature and most of all, the most beautiful person ever. Many girls admired you, but I admired you the most. You are everything to me. You were always there for me...whenever I was sad or hurt. You always supported me through everything, even when coming out to my mother. Best of all, you, Leo-san, always care for me. And now, I, Ageha, vow to always be by your side, forever and always."

The girls from the audience shed tears from that wonderful speech of hers.

A deep crimson blush finds home on Leo's smooth cheeks and tears of her own threaten to spill, but the wealthy Senran fights them off. The tears can come after she throws her bouquet of roses. Right now, she has a vow to make to her bride.

"Ageha-san, I fell in love with you the moment I laid my eyes on that beautiful girl with tanned skin that was tending to the school's garden. I had and still have many, many admirers and fangirls that still shower me with attention...but I wanted your attention, Ageha-san. The day you came to me and declared your love for me all of a sudden without I even knowing your name...I thought that was the happiest day of my life. But...it turns out...today is the greatest, happiest day of my life. I vow to give you my love and make you happy and keep you safe, be it during our daily lives or when our shinobi duties call and we have to answer. I'll make you the happiest little rose on this green earth, just like you're making me right now. This, I vow."

Just like Ageha's, this vow by Leo brings to happy and heartfelt tears the rest of the congregation at the chapel.

"Then...if none here have any objections to this shinobi marriage...then, Ageha and Leo, both of Maisen University...with the power invested in me by the Japanese government and the Ninja Academies, I pronounce you...wife and wife." Kiriya-sensei speaks with gentle authority and then, takes a step back, giving Leo and Ageha one of his rare smiles.

"You may now kiss."

Barely a second after that, Ageha carefully lifts Leo's bridal veil and leans in to give her a gentle, soft, lingering kiss that makes the spectacular blonde's heart swell and beat faster than even her honed ninja reflexes can follow. Warmth every part of her wedding dress-clad body and she immediately wraps her arms around Ageha's waist to pull her closer, ever-closer, and into a deeper, more passionate kiss that has the two Senran wives moaning and cooing softly into their lip lock...and it has a huge portion of their impromptu make-out audience blushing heavily...and there was even the mad cackling of a certain mangaka shinobi and her super-shy, for-today-unmasked "sensei" as the two furiously commit this moment of affection to memory via beautiful art on their canvas.

A little while later, the girls are outside with the two brides at a distance from them with Leo holding the bouquet.

"Here it comes." The blonde tosses it in the air as high as she could. A bunch of girls are running around, pushing and shoving each other to try to catch it. However, one hand slowly shoots up and catches it with ease. Everyone stops and gasps at a certain quiet shut in, holding the flowers.

"I'm next to be...married?" Murasaki says, softly. Her older sister, Imu immediately zips over to link arms with her.

"That's right," the honey blonde says with a smile. "Me and my little sis are next to be married."

Asuka and the rest of her team give a chorus of, "Awwwww!" as Murasaki hugs her sister with a small smile.

After the surprisingly-humble party (it was little more than a simple, albeit still fancy dinner for all guests and a slow dance, along with a smiles-filled cutting of the huge, multiple-tier wedding cake), Ageha and Leo lie on the blonde's queen-size bed in the young woman's bedroom.

They lie with Leo on top of Ageha, the blonde cradling the dark-greenette's flawless face while sharing gentle, sweet, long kisses with short breaks in-between. Their magnificent bodies clad in their silky, snow-white wedding lingerie, they look like two gorgeous pieces of a single, breath-takingly beautiful puzzle of pale and tanned skin.

After one last, passionate kiss, Leo lies next her beloved wife, wrapping her arms around the tanned girl with Ageha snuggling closer with her head resting on her large bust as though they are pillows.

"Hey...Leo-san?" She whispers.

"Yes, Ageha?"

"I've been thinking...about our future together. While we danced to that slow, peaceful music back at the party, you know? I think we're going to have a wonderful life together,"

Leo strokes her hair gently while kissing her forehead.

"Of course we will, my love. We've had both good and bad times, but you know what? As ninjas and maidens in love, both of us got through it and made up when we argued, even if it was over the silliest things. Ageha, only the two of us can make our wonderful future happen."

"Ohhh Leo-san~!" Ageha swoons and she squeezes Leo in her embrace, happily snuggling deeper into Leo's ample bosom. "Si, Leo-san. Te amo, mi muy atesorada esposa. (I love you, my most precious wife)"

"Now, Ageha..." Leo then gently pulls Ageha away from her chest and violet eyes gaze into gold with pure affection and no small amount of lust and desire. The dark-greenette's eyes widen in awe upon looking down at Leo raising her hands behind her head and arching her back, presenting her flawless chest clad in her wedding corset in a display of complete submission.

"Please...it's our Big Day's Big Night. Please, Ageha, my sweet...make love to me~" Leo moans.

Ageha then smiles the sweetest smile of the day yet as she cups Leo's cheeks and gives her a gentle, heartwarming kiss.

"Leo-san...no. Let us make love...together~" She whispers against a smiling Leo's lips.

~The End~

 **Major Mike: Well, Yuri-chan, we've done it again. Daaaamn, AgehaxLeo are soooo~ beautiful together, it almost hurts. "O" This was all your idea, my friend, and as always, it was an absolute pleasure to write this beautiful story with you. Thank you for the opportunity, Yuri-chan. : 3 We dun did it good here, no doubt 'bout it!**

 **And thank you for working with me, Mikey-kun! I couldn't have done it without you. Feel free to give out any suggestions questions or concerns and don't forget to review~!**


End file.
